Flemeth the Shapeshifter
} |name= Flemeth the Shapeshifter |affiliation =Dragon |image = Dragons.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Elite boss |class = High Dragon |location = Deep in the Wilds |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age |quests = Flemeth's Real Grimoire }} This page contains information on Flemeth's altered form, as well as strategies for defeating her. Statistics *As an elite boss, Flemeth receives +10 spell resistance, which is further adjusted by difficulty settings. *Even when shapeshifted into a dragon that breathes fire, she has no resistance to fire, and thus can damage herself with her Fire Spit attack. *She is immune to knockdown, slip, stun, charm, confusion, and fear. Abilities - Strong melee attack. - Attacks those close in front, sweeping them away. - Breathes fire while a short bit in the air. - Spits a small ball of fire that explodes when it hits its target. - A party member is grabbed, shaken and thrown away. Shale cannot be targeted by this attack. - Burns any target in its path, does damage over time. - Briefly stuns all party members. Strategy In combat, Flemeth takes the form of a High Dragon. Like other dragons, she is able to breathe fire, perform wing buffets, fly rapidly from place to place, and perform powerful melee attacks. Her maneuverability is limited and she usually remains perched on the knoll near her hut. * Melee characters can flank her, although they risk tail sweep and hind leg attacks. * Ranged attackers should remain as far away as possible: ** The edge of the lake works well; aim for near the house, on the slope to the perch, and at the platform's base (see map). ** Setup archers for high damage. Shattering Shot and Pinning Shot work well. ** Mages can heal, buff, and (if party is healthy) offer additional damage. Area of Effect spells, especially Blizzard, are also helpful. * Control which characters are hit with flame breath. * Fire resistance is helpful, but not essential. Specific Tactics * Invulnerable Tank: Get your tank to Flemeth's perch and maintain Force Field on him/her. The dragon will waste time on the tank while everyone else can use their most damaging skills. ::NOT POSSIBLE ON THE 360 * Ranged Tank: Have a Warrior stand just outside her melee range and use Taunt on cooldown. Flemeth will do nothing but use her fire attacks on him. Make sure to position your warrior so nobody else gets hit. Combine this with the Resistant Tank tactic for best results. * Three Ranger backup: '''equip three party members with bows or crossbows and tell them to hold position near the hut. They'll get hit by fireballs and flames now and then but it's easy to keep them alive with the usual tricks of the trade (poultices, salves, magic, appropriate armor), while they nibble away at Flemeth's health with ranged attacks (including magic). Now use your most powerful character to circle Flemeth (to avoid being practically eaten - her biting attack is not always survivable) whilst unleashing preferably buffed attacks (ice weapons, soulrot, shock coating etc all good choices, plus don't forget skills and spells that buff your attack as well) so you can inflict maximal damage, even whilst being lashed and clawed if need be. If you do get your hero killed, swap to one of the others and repeat until you are victorious. This method is almost too easy. Note the main attacking character can just as easily be your best mage, this doesn't have to be done with mêlée attacks. * '''Resistant Tank: With appropriate gear, you can buff your tank to high fire resistance. Shale and the Dog work well; the golem has suitable gear (i.e. use fire armor and frost weapon crystals) and talents to resist Flemeth's fire damage and the canine is immune to her special melee abilities. Alternatively, any Warrior with one of Wade's Dragonscale armor sets will do fine. Greater Warmth Balms can be used if you do not have much Fire Resistance gear, increasing Fire Resistance by 60%. * Runaway Tank: Run the tank between the Dragon's rear and front legs. When you hit the sweet spot, Flemeth will turn around to face the tank. Run back between her legs, forcing her to twist back. Keep doing this while your ranged attackers pick her apart. * All Ranged Party: Bring a party of Archers and a healer (e.g. Wynne) and stay spread out. Since Flemeth remains on her platform, she can only hurt the party using Flame Breath. When she pulls, walk the team members away; you can give the party some extra wiggle room by casting Winter's Grasp or Cone of Cold. Since the party can bring healing (spells or items), Flemeth has little chance to win a battle of attrition. * Trapper's Surprise: Before speaking with Flemeth, set up as many traps as possible (especially with Frost damage). When she spawns, the traps will all simultaneously trigger, severely damaging or even possibly outright killing her. * Storm from the Shelter: One powerful mage is able to kill Flemeth alone with the Storm of the Century, while wearing high fire protection gear, since Flemeth is virtually motionless. The key to victory is to hide behind the corner of Flemeth's hut to prevent her to pull you into the storm and she will end up dead very quickly. On Nightmare difficulty a mage with effective Spellpower of 60 will kill her in 5-6 storms, while suffering only from fireballs and periodic pulls into the wall of the hut. : Loot *Flemeth's Key Locations * Deep in the Wilds * Flemeth's Hut Notes * If killed by a melee attack, as with all high dragons, there will be a special execution animation for Flemeth's death. See also *High Dragon *Dragons Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures